Description of Prior Art
A variety of portable and collapsible freestanding exercise devices/apparatus have been developed for the serious weightlifting enthusiast but problems with some of these exercise devices are as such, complexity of construction; takes much time to assemble for set-up and to disassemble for storage or transportation; they take up large exercise areas; and they also lack in visual appeal.
While some of these exercise devices/apparatus claim to be portable and collapsible, the user still has to take much time in aligning frame members and placing bolts for assembly and to reverse this procedure for storage or transporting; although some are pivotal in design for fold-up and collapsing for storage and transporting, they are not readily accepted by those of whom they were designed for use in the home or office.
One solution to the problem as stated above is to make available a multi-functional exercise device/apparatus that meets all of the above requirements for the serious athlete or exercise enthusiast.
Previous attempts to meet the above stated requirements for a portable and collapsible freestanding exercise device/apparatus is disclosed in the following U.S. Patents; see next page.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,590 to Sullivan et al; another is taught by U.S. Pat. No. 4,286,782 of Fuhrhop. Although the devices/ apparatus meet the requirements of being portable and collapsible, they take much time to assemble and disassemble for use and to store or transport; and they also are complex in design and construction. Another exercise device/apparatus U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,706 to Korzaniewski, although not disclosed as a portable exercise device/ apparatus, if to be obvious to be made portable, the exercise device would have to be disassembled by unbolting the frame members thus taking much time, and still obvious not to be collapsible due to no disclosed pivot points of the framework. And still another exercise device/ apparatus attempts to be made collapsible in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,300 to Zuber, there is disclosed a gymnastic apparatus comprised of a main section and wing sections that are pivotally mounted for collapsibility. But as noted, this apparatus is a gymnastic exercise device and does not allow weightlifting exercises to be performed and also when set-up for use the device takes up a large exercise area. It is also complex in construction and would take several people to assemble and disassemble this apparatus.
There presently exists a need for a portable and collapsible freestanding multi-functional exercise device that is simple in design, strong in construction, easy to assemble for use and disassemble for storage and transporting and does not require a large exercise area.
There herein invention is designed to meet and overcome the problems as stated by meeting all of the above solutions for the most serious of weightlifting enthusiast.